After dusk and Before dawn
by Nekochan1212
Summary: Set in a post apocalyptic world, Vampires are every where, a small group of humans are on the brink of extinction, Butters stotch and his partner Craig tucker Must go back to the source of the infestation. Bunny,Slight Creek and style.
1. Morbid tales

My name is Leopold Stotch, And I am a vampire slayer….It wasn't always this way though. There was a time when I was normal…But That Sadly did not last….. I bet your Wondering what I mean…I guess I could Recall The tale of How it Use to be….But I am Afraid This is an incredibly Sad, Morbid Tale…That is not for the faint hearted….

"_Hey Butters!" A familiar voice called my Name, I Turned Around, A very familiar figure in an orange parka Approached me. "H-Hiya Kenny!" I Stammered, My Face had been turning bright Red at the sight of my Best Friend, and secret crush. "Listen Butters, I was wondering if You'd like to Hang out later…Ya know Just you and me?" He asked anxiously, His thin lips curved in a nervous smile. "I-I'd love to!" I said excitedly, He let out a sigh of Relief."I'll see you later then? Bye Butters." He Said, His smile never leaving his face."B-bye Ken!" I Shouted, waving._

"_Butters!"My mother called for me, I quickly went back home and Set my Jacket down. "Hey mom! Hi Dad !" I said cheerfully, I stopped in my Tracks. Mom looked like she had been crying, and Dad looked upset."W-what's wrong?" I asked concerned." Butters..You come from a long generation of vampire slayers…You are one of many children in your generation….That Must be come Slayers." He whispered, his tone extremely serious…."W-what? T-this isn't funny!" I exclaimed, shocked."Butters, We aren't Playing, this is true!" My mother insisted. But I didn't listen…I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door, huffing angrily. I Began walking towards Kenny's house. I saw Bebe Walking in the opposite direction, Her red eyes glaring angrily at me and she hissed._

_Wait a second…_

_Red eyes?_

_Hissed?_

_I ran as fast as could, and didn't stop until I reached Kenny's house. I stopped at the door knocked desperately…No one answered. So I grabbed the door knob, and opened the door….It was silent. Dead silent….Something kept telling me to go back…. To go home….I opened the door to Kenny's room…_

_Kenny was sprawled across his bed… His parka a mess of shredded cloth on the floor..I silently walked towards him…..He was covered in blood…Mostly around his neck, His once beautiful Pale blue eyes were Wide open in shock…Though they were blank. A small trail of blood streamed from the corner of his mouth….His neck was practically torn open.. I could see the veins and everything…If only I had come sooner….."Kenny? Ken?"I shook him gently, There was No use though….He was dead…And couldn't save him… My parents weren't lying…Vampires are real…._

_And Bebe was one of them._

_And she killed Kenny…_

_For good this time.._

"_I'm going to that bitch!" I cursed aloud, Grabbing the blood stained sheets, and covering Kenny's Bloodied corpse, Warm tears Running down my pale cheeks."Good bye Kenny…I never got to tell you this, But, I-I love you…." I whispered ever so softy. I Walked out of the room, The house…Without a single glance back… I continued to walk until I got home….I opened the Door and call out "Mom! Dad!" and my parents were still sitting down stairs, "Mom! Dad! I believe you!" I told them, They smiled sadly and Dad handed me a Wooded stick with an Extremely Sharp sliver tip….A stake… "Go Kill that vampire, son." Dad said. I got my old book bag and stuffed the stake in there, and walked out the door. I was going to hunt Bebe down…_

_And kill her For good…_

_I walked around town…and finally caught her making out with Craig Tucker In a dark alley, No doubt he'll be her next victim…_

"_Excuse me ,Bebe! I'd like to talk to you for just a second!" I chirped, trying to sound as innocent as possible..Craig of course Flipped me off, But bebe did break off the kiss and sent Craig away. "What can I do for you butters?"She said, batting her eye lashes, Trying to flirt with me…_

"_I know what you are."I replied simply._

"_What are you talking about! I'm not a vampire!"She cried indignantly, Rolling her eyes. "I never said you were a vampire…"I trailed off smirking, And reaching for my bag. She let a screech of anger and flew towards me, But I was faster. As she ran towards me I pulled out the stake and stabbed her directly in her heart, Blood sprayed everywhere….Including on me, I pulled the stake out of her chest and put back in my bag, When I heard a cry of shock, I Turned around…It was Craig! "You Killed her!"He shrieked and ran for help. I grasped this chance and ran as fast as could, Until I made it home. My parents looked up "How'd it go?"They asked. "Bad…Someone saw me…" I panted. My mom took me up to my room, and Got blood stained clothes and hide them, While I washed the blood off myself. Soon after I got out the police came and questioned me. That night My dad woke me up and helped me pack, And drove me to a special place where They taught vampire slayers… I haven't seen any one since that night._

"Hey butters!" My head Immediately Jerked up, To see my partner Craig, It turned out he Also was destined to become a slayer, I originally worked in a team, But One of my Teammates Kyle, Went missing and we haven't seen him since, And Tweek, Due Injured his hand and had to retire.

"You'll Never believe where our mission is…"Craig trailed off. "Where?" I asked, Vampires had take over the world and missions were to stop try to stop them, To save the surviving group of humans , From extinction, In this post apocalyptic world..Our sole mission.

"South park, Apparently the Vampire problem started there..and one of our bases got taken over, and if want to defeat them we're going to have go there." He mumbled, angrily.

"When do we leave?" I asked excitedly.

"Tonight."

**Well? What do you people think?**

** Don't worry i'm not abandoning My other story! I just wanted to write this on down.**

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome! Sorry if anything seems a bit rushed! ^_^;**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Welcome to south park

"_Kenny! W-what a-are you doing here?" I stuttered. I was fifteen again? I Reached for my book bag..No use. Kenny's Cold lips were at my Throat, And no matter how much I struggled, He refused to let go."Please stop it Kenny…" I whimpered. "It only hurt for a little while…"He whispered seductively, and then his sharp fangs sunk into my Throat, and I was helpless." I-it h-hurts!" I whimpered, closing my eyes, and I finally gave into the crushing blackness, that is death._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in the front seat of the car, The clock said it was 4am, And it was Raining, I stretched, Trying not fall asleep again. "Hey, Craig? What happened to the hotel we were at?" I mumbled sleepily."Infested With vampires, Those Damn bloodsuckers Drugged You! I fucking had to drag you out while dodging At least Six vampires!" He Shouted angrily, While flipping me off. "S-sorry, Craig…" I Muttered…So that's why my Drink tasted so strange… "Whatever, We got out alive…"He muttered Gripping, the stirring wheel, Tightly. Well, That's Craig for you, He's an asshole But, He did save my life…. So I owe him…I looked at clock again, it said it was 4:45 am. I sighed softly, My thoughts Began to wander and I closed my eyes.

"_Why did you leave me Kenny?"I asked quietly Kneeling in front Kenny's Grave, Suddenly I felt a Hand Grab my ankle, I screamed and was pulled into Grave"._

"Holy Shit!" Craig Shrieked and Then The Car Slammed to a stop. My eyes I opened only to see it was Morning, and we had stopped."W-what's wrong?" I asked sleepily. "I hit a fucking Person!" He cursed angrily."W-what?" I Grabbed My old bag and opened the door, despite The Rain. I went in front of the car, And say a girl, Maybe sixteen..Lying in front of the car…She extremely Pale and had stringy Black Hair. I knelt down and gently shook her, Trying to wake her. Suddenly her eyes opened and she let a horrible screech, and I jumped. She had red eyes and when she snarled at me she exposed her fangs, I screamed and tried to get up, She held me down as her exposed went for my neck. I closed my eyes, Goodbye world…And the weight vanished. I opened my eyes in time to see Craig drive a stake through her heart, and her horrid scream Echoed. "We've got get out of here! There's probably a whole family of them some where!" He shouted, Grabbing the stake and pulling it out of the corpse's chest. I Quickly got to my feet and Ran into the car, My heart pounding in my chest, I felt like I was going to explode!"Craig…It's morning …the…the vampires must b-be evolving! I mean that one tricked us…and Almost killed me….and This is going to be much more dangerous than we originally thought!" I Said, quietly. "Yeah..But it's going to be even more exciting!" He said, Grinning, I rolled my eyes. Craig could be such a reckless idiot sometimes, It made me wonder how he ever graduated, "Butters! Look!" Craig shouted. "Craig, stop shouting in my ear!" I yelled back at him, and flipped me off.

I looked Outside the window, We were in south park.

Only one problem.

It was empty..

**Wow…School starts for me tomorrow… which means it'll be impossible to write…But I shall try! Don't worry!**

**Any ways..**

**Please review! **

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Prisoners

I hesitantly climbed out of the car, Scanning my surroundings, while tightly clutching my bag. "HELLO?" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs. "Craig! Their gonna hear us!" I hissed, and he of course flipped me off….Damn. It was Freezing! I forgot how could south park could be! And of course I forgot my winter coat. Great. Now I was stuck in a trench coat, and it's freezing and my hair's going to freeze and I- Oh wait there's an abounded store over there! I began Trekking through the snow and when I had finally reached the entrance, It was locked.

"Butters! Move out of the way!"I whirled around to see Craig running towards the glass door, I jumped out of the way and Craig barreled right through the door, Breaking the glass and everything! I cautiously took a step, and saw the store was Dusty and moldy. Four years can really make a difference! "Craig! A-are you okay?" I asked, My Voice echoing. No Response. My heart wrenched…No. Not Craig. He was always had that unbreakable will to live…And Tweek…He'd be crushed if anything happened to him. "Craig? Cra-"Suddenly, a solid object hit my head and the world became black.

"_I'd rather see you dead….Not one of those leeches." I whispered, reaching for my bag. "And I'd rather see you as one of us….Instead of our next meal." The Blonde leader whispered, signaling from the group to attack. "Y-you don't scare me!" I stammered, trying to sound unafraid….The truth was…I was terrified. An evil smile formed upon the leader's thin, colorless Lips, and suddenly…he wasn't front of me….He was standing right behind me._

"_You know, I did miss you…My little buttercup."He whispered into my ear, before wrapping his arm around my waist, and with his other arm, grabbing the collar of my shirt, exposing my neck and shoulder. "What do you-" I was interrupted, by his cold lips against my neck, I shivered as he ran his cool tongue along my neck. "S-stop…"I whispered, and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt his razor sharp fangs, sink slowly into my neck, I let a small cry of pain. "Stop…P-please…K-Kenny…." I whispered, slowly, being drained of my life blood, the every essence that keeps everyone alive….My heart was pounding, trying to fight the disease that slowly crept into my blood._

_I had to keep on fighting…I wouldn't give in…Never….But my body's weakening…..no..I Struggled against the tight grip, that held me back. "Give in..Don't fight it…"Kenny's voice whispered, muffled slightly, because of my skin. He bit down harder, and I let out another cry of pain. I can't fight anymore….I was so weak….Perhaps, as vampire I could be of some use….That was my last thought as I sunk into the crushing blackness of death._

My eye immediately fluttered open, I looked around, but the room was pitch black. "Hello?" I said and when no one replied, I panicked…"Hello? He-" I was then interrupted by smashing into a solid figure, and then a sharp object was pointed a my chest. "Die, Leech." A familiar voice hissed at me. "STOP! I'M NOT A VAMPIRE! MY NAME IS LEPOLD STOTCH AND I'M HUMAN!" I shrieked, fearfully. "Butters, Oh crap! We're dead, for sure now!" I heard Craig shut in dismay. "Shh! If you keep quiet, they'll have trouble finding us…." A voice whispered in the darkness. "w-who's there?" I whispered as quietly as possible. "It's me, Kyle." The hushed reply came from the darkness, Then I heard a strange sort of cracking sound, and when I looked up Craig was holding a glow stick that, brightened the room in a greenish glow. And I saw it was Kyle and Craig…..I stared at Kyle , he was so thin, that he clothes were loose on him and he had purple shadows under his eyes, I quickly looked away, and saw the room we were in was covered in skulls, chains, blood, and skeletons…some more recent than others…..I had to resist the urge to scream…I opened my mouth to scream, and then Kyle clamped his had across my mouth, my tears began to fall to the cold, stone floor.

"Shh, It's alright Butters, We'll get out of here…somehow…."Kyle whispered soothingly, I nodded, Still suppressing the Scream that was lodged in my throat. Then we heard a horrid creaking sound and there was a door…Which…had opened and there where three pale figures. Vampires…. Disgusting vile leeches, look what they did to these humans! "Leopold Stotch….We have been waiting for you…."The Raven haired one hissed at me…Then I realized something…That was Stan? And the two behind him...Were Token and Clyde? I felt anger rise up in my chest, threatening to explode…It was a good thing Kyle still had his hand clamped over my mouth. "Get up! Hurry you can't keep the master waiting!" Stan shrieked at me, Motioning towards the door.

"No! Not unless they come with me!" I shouted, Kyle quickly moving his hand off my mouth. "Fine! But Hurry!" He hissed at me, as I got to my feet, with Kyle and Craig right behind me. My heart began hammering in my chest, what if we got killed on the spot..? No, if anything goes wrong…I am willing to sacrifice myself, and hope that Craig, and Kyle get out Alive…Because as a vampire slayer, you must, in any situation, be willing to sacrifice yourself… for the sake of your teammates or the success of a mission. We came to a sudden stop, in front of two large Victorian style doors, I shoved my hand into my pocket…Nobody knew this, But I have a small, yet powerful gun, in my pocket…Although it was originally designed for Vampires….It can critically injure a human….The large doors opened to show a large room, with a throne…and in that throne a familiar blonde sat, his pale eyes brightening up a the sight of me.

"Butters, It's been a long time, hasn't it?"The blonde said his familiar goofy grin on his face. "I guess it has been, Kenny." I said staring down at the ground, suddenly a shriek filled the air, and when I turned around…Stan had his lips close to Kyle's neck….I pulled the gun out, and readied myself to pull the trigger.

**Yes! I finally finished this!**

**CLIFF HANGERZ!**

**Craig's a Ninja!**

**And Kyle's alive..maybe not for a while longer but...*cough***

**Anyways,**

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! I Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Deadly Roses

"I wouldn't bite him, if I were you...And Butters…Don't kill your self yet." A calm, cool voice Instructed, It was…Tweek? Holding a vampire hunting gun? He must've regained movement of his dead hand! And oddly enough, he wasn't twitching, or stuttering…It was probably, because Tweek has a weird tendency, to turn into this calm, collected sort of person, whenever he's vampire hunting. A devious grin formed on Craig's lips and he nodded to me, flipping me off twice…Wait a second, that's the signal, For plan A, Where tweek shoots a few vampires.. And then we all run. _ Bang!_ I heard the gunshot ring through the air, and when I turned around, Token was sprawled, across the floor.

I ran as fast I could following the others, my heart pounding with adrenaline, I looked behind me and Tweek was right behind us, and so were the remaining vampires, I turned around to face them, giving Tweek, the opportunity to run. Their horrid, pale faces grinned evilly, I was defenseless…No weapons, my team mates nowhere to be seen…At least they got out alive, I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the end. "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"A command echoed through the sinister palace, I opened my eyes to see, Kenny? His eyes were filled with anger, and he put his arm around me, glaring at all of them. "_He's mine."_ He snarled, and I shivered in fear, and then I heard a metallic laugh "_Yours_? You can't even drink the same blood, from the same human, only after one drink!" A metallic feminine voice rang out from the crowd. "Who said that? I demand to know now!" Kenny shrieked.

And then the monster from my nightmares came out….It was Bebe Stevens, I instantly screamed, and began trembling...I thought had killed her! Yet here she was! In front of my eyes! Kenny seeing my fear, pulls me closer into a tight hug, and she laughed that horrible metallic laugh, which seemed to claw at my ears, and Kenny kissed the crown of my head making me blush. I heard Bebe snarl and I heard Kenny chuckle, and I shoved him away, earning me some gasps and hisses and of course some snarls. "What's Wrong Butters?" He asked, and I stared at my gun, and then pointed it directly at his heart, my heart was hammering against my chest, Could I really kill someone, that at one point in my life, I loved?

_ Craig Tucker_

"I wouldn't bite him, if I were you...And Butters…Don't kill your self yet." A calm, cool voice Instructed, It was…Tweek? My Tweekers? A devious grin formed on my lips and I flipped Butters off twice, which would be the signal. Tweek then shot Token, giving Kyle the chance to punch Stan in the face before running away. That's when all of hell broke loose, we all made a mad dash for the slightly opened doors, running faster and faster through the dark palace. Kyle was the first one out, with me, Butters and Tweek, Right behind him.

The Palace was Huge! How we hadn't noticed it, before is really strange. Suddenly Tweek right next me, I grabbed his hand, and forced myself to run even faster, Kyle came to stop, causing me and Tweek to stop, to avoid crashing into him. I stared up, there were to _Huge_ glass doors, and a huge lock, I Realized something….This was a puzzle…The Fucking leeches were playing with us! Anger surged through me, and I walked up to the door, shoving Kyle out of the way….And kicked the door with an amazing amount of force, suddenly the door shattered! Literally _Shattered _, all I had done was kicked it! First piece of the puzzle: Solved.

"C-Craig, H-h-how'd y-you-GAH- D-do that?"Tweek exclaimed, staring at the shattered remains of the glass door, and looked up to see a gothic rose garden, it had a haunting sort of beauty….Everything was Black, the arch, the roses, and even the cobble stones. Then I spotted two teens...They turned around, it was Pip and Damien? Both dressed in Black tuxedos, and Pip smiled one of those sad smiles, he had always had. "Cheerio Tweek, Craig and Kyle! I see you've made past the first puzzle!" He said cheerfully. "I'm quite sorry to say that…The next one won't be as pleasant, or easy to solve…"He continued.

"You have to pick all the roses off of the bushes, without pricking your fingers…Or your soul will belong to me…"Damien finished, grinning evilly."Damien! Don't frighten them! Honestly, Every time you say that, they end up messing and dying!" Pip huffed, angrily. "Well, it's true! And didn't exactly want this Job! But, no...Let's go try and save humanity! Oh, oops we failed! And now we're stuck as guardians of this stupid place! It's all your freaking fault, damn frenchie! Go choke on croissant-"_Smack! _Pip interrupted Damien's rant by slapping him across the face. "You know full well, that _I am not French_! And another thing it was your idea, to go fight the vampires! And you have no one to blame, but yourself!" He shrieked. "GUYS! Shut up or I'll beat the crap out of both of you!" Kyle shrieked, after mutters of sorry, we were handed baskets.

I had to admit I hated this place more, by the second. _Picking Roses?_ What so hard about that! "OW! OHMYGOD! I'MGOINGTOHELL! IDON'T WANT TO DIE!HELP MEEE!~" A familiar scream, came from across the Garden. No…Not Tweek! I turned my head and the small twitchy blonde, lying on his side, crying…and there was a pool of blood surrounding him? I ran over to him "Tweekers? What's wrong?" I exclaimed, and showed me the his wrist….There was a slash mark…His hand must've rubbed against on of the thorns… "No..Damien!" I screamed, and then ebony haired teen, walked over to me."What do you want?" He yawned, "Are you really going to take his soul?" I exclaimed.

"Nope, But those roses do contain poison." He stated plainly.

**DUN DUN!*Dramatic music***

**WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO OUR TWEEKERS? AND BUTTERS?**

**Welll...You must find out later!**

**Anyways! **

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Thy's Inner Insanity

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch_

_**Ba-thump. Ba-thump.**_

That was the sound of my heart, as my gun was pointed at Kenny. You can do this… You've killed Vampires before….But, I know Kenny…And I-I love Him, I shut my eyes close..and I tighted my grip on the gun, about pull the trigger… Then a solid object swung and hit my head. And the world was black again.

_Craig Tucker_

I held him in my arms…I didn't know what do, I could he was dying. I probably won't be able to save him…Maybe I could… I heard that when, I rattle snake bites you, you have to suck the venom out. That's what I'll do! Gently, I grabbed the small, twitchy, blonde's wrist…"Ngh." I looked down to see his eyes had fluttered opened and he stared up at me. I put my mouth to wrist and began suck the venom out, I could defiantly taste the strange bitter sweet taste in his blood, suddenly Tweek began writhing and squirming, "OH MY GOD!CRAIG'S A VAMPIRE!HE'S GONNA DRINK ALL OF MY BLOOD AND I'M GOONA –GAH- DIE!"He shrieked, then that strange taste was gone, Tweek's blood taste like any normal human's should, and I turned my head to the side at spat out the blood.

"Craig…." Holy shit. Where's Tweek's stutter? WHERE WAS HIS FREAKING STUTTER? Suddenly I felt something cold pressed head out of the corner of my eye saw a silhouette, with a gun pointed to my head….Then I Realized that wasn't Tweek…..It was Kyle. "K-Kyle…W-what a-are y-you, _ngh _d-doing?"Tweek said, Fear completely audible in his voice. "I always knew Craig was a vampire…."He said through clenched teeth. "I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!" I shrieked, anger pulsing through every single Nerve in my body. "Tweek, move… I don't want to hurt you." Kyle whispered.

I Helped Tweek up, with the gun still pointed at my head. _Click._ Suddenly Tweek had a Gun pointed at _Kyle_? "The Minute ,you that you kill him, will be the minute that I kill you. And then myself." He whispered in his "Vampire hunting mode". "Tweek, the Reason our parents, our friends, our families are dead….Because of this vampire scum!" He shouted. "He's human! Watch! "Tweek Commanded, reach in his pocket, and then pulling out a small bottle. He threw the water at me, wetting me instantly."If he was vampire he'd be screaming and burning. He's human! Put your gun down Kyle." Tweek whispered, and Kyle lowered his gun.

Suddenly Laughter Broke through the Silence."You thought Craig was a vampire?" Damien said, clutching his sides as he was laughing hysterically, even Pip was Laughing? Damn Frenchie! "The Idea of Craig, being a vampire is rather amusing!" Pip Giggled. Great. My life is just hilarious, isn't it? "I-I D-d-don't t-think, that's –GAH- F-f-funny!" Tweek exclaimed, Blushing when my eyes met his, I never noticed this but, Tweek has really beautiful eyes.

Wait.

Wait a sec.

Did I really just think that?

Holy Shit. Go away Gay thoughts!

_Leopold"Butters" Stotch _

_Continued._

Where am I? Am I dead? I was floating in a black…ocean? And I was surrounded by blood. I writhed and thrashed, trying to get back to the surface….But the water was heavy? Or was I? I was sinking, something was weighing me down. I screamed, But no one could hear me….I was going to die. Memories flooded back to me, I saw the first day I meet Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Pip…. My birthday….and of course, the day Kenny left this life, and when I became a vampire slayer. Kenny's a vampire...So is Stan…Kyle, Craig and Tweek hopefully got out alive. my friends. I failed. I failed them all. That was my final Thought as sink below the waves.

"AH!" I shrieked, my eyes opened, and I was in a unfamiliar room, I stared the Room was a darkish Purple, and the carpet was Black. I looked down to see that I was lying on a Bed, With Violet silk blankets, I immediately felt my face heat up, and I slept here? Then I felt a pain in my head, I got up and found a mirror. I stared at my reflection, my head was bandaged? "I'm so sorry about that, buttercup…But you really shouldn't point guns at people!"I heard a familiar voice say; I turned around and saw Kenny casually sitting on a elegant Victorian style chair.

"K-Kenny? W-what are you doing here? Where am I?" I asked cautiously, darting my eyes from side to side, to make sure I was going to be ambushed."You're in my room, my dear buttercup." He replied, staring at me intensely, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "So, You feel uncomfortable that I'm staring at you, yet you slept in my bed…And that doesn't make you feel weird at all?" He said, slyly. My Jaw dropped "How'd you…?" I began asking, and he interrupted me."I could see it in your eyes. That's how." He muttered. I blushed, as he got up.

"W-what happened…All I remember was something hit my head…and I...Was drowning….."I muttered, dazed. "What are you talking about?"Kenny said, concerned. "Y-you were there Ken, I was drowning, and you and all my friends, just watched….I was dying..And now I'm in hell, with you!" I mumbled deliriously. "Butters…You're scaring me. Are you alright?" He said concerned, suddenly I felt myself fall forward, and Kenny instantly caught me.

"Butters! Are you alright? Holy crap! Your burning up!" He exclaimed shocked. "Of course I'm burning up, Ken! We're in hell, silly!" I exclaimed, Giggling, Silly, Silly Kenny! He must've forgotten that we died! I realized that I was in Kenny's arms…and how close our faces were, I brought face closer to his, and then closed off the inches that separated us, Our lips meant in perfect harmony.

And then….He just broke off the kiss. "Am I really that bad of a kisser Ken? Ya know, it's a good thing we're both dead! That way, since I'm horrible kisser, you can beat the snot out of me!" I muttered deliriously. "Butters, your not that bad…Besides… Your delirious! Here, go lie down….I have to go." He muttered, Hunger in his eyes. So I let him go. He'll be back soon anyway. I Thought as began to drift into a deep sleep, and for the first time in a very long time….I had no nightmares.

**I fail. At life.**

**Delirious Butters FTW!**

**I hate this chapter. Especially Craig's P.O.V**

**It sucks. D;**

**I don't know when the next chapter, will be put up, because I'm moving…..And I won't be able to post much, until I get my laptop.**

**So Yeah…**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'm begging you!**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^;**


	6. It was always for you

_Leopold "Butters" Stoch _

"_Butters! Are you alright? Holy crap! Your burning up!" He exclaimed shocked. "Of course I'm burning up, Ken! We're in hell, silly!" I exclaimed, Giggling, Silly, Silly Kenny! He must've forgotten that we died! I realized that I was in Kenny's arms…and how close our faces were, I brought face closer to his, and then closed off the inches that separated us, Our lips meant in perfect harmony._

_And then….He just broke off the kiss. "Am I really that bad of a kisser Ken? Ya know, it's a good thing we're both dead! That way, since I'm horrible kisser, you can beat the snot out of me!"_

My Eyes fluttered open, what a weird dream…."You little bitch!" a shriek came from across my room, I swung my head to, and see who shrieked… and then Bebe was top of me, her hands, closed firmly on my throat, I kicked and writhed, gasping for breath."I saw you! I fucking saw you! And you better hear what I'm about to say! Kenny is _my_ mate! Not yours! And I ever see or hear you two were doing anything, _anything _at all, I rip your throat out!"She spat angrily at me. "I..I.." I choked out, and feebly grabbed her wrist, and tried to pull it away, she only tightened her grip. "Promise! Or I kill you right now!" She shrieked, her long nails began digging in my pale skin. "I….Promise…" As soon as I choked out the words, she relinquished her grip on my throat and left.

I put my hand up to my throat, and was surprised by the warm, slightly sticky, sensation. I looked down and saw my hand coated with blood, I began hyperventilating, my pulse quickened, more blood poured out. Suddenly the door burst open, and I immediately cowered in fear. "He's here Damien! Hurry, we must get him cleaned up before the vampires arrive!" I heard a voice shout in the door way, and then I felt myself being lifted, I kept still, incase this person wanted to kill me. Suddenly it got colder and I shivered, "We must hurry, Damien!" The same high, slightly squeaky voice exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up, Pip! I already have to deal with the scent of his blood! I don't want to have to deal with your annoying friggin' squeaky _French_ faggy voice!" Another voice growled angrily. It was cold, I felt pain from it, suddenly we stopped. "I-I think he's dead….He hasn't moved a whole lot and his heart rate just dropped…." I heard the one that held me whisper. "O-oh dear! Here set him down and let me check!" The High voice instructed, now's my chance, as soon as they set me down, in the snow, I seized my chance, and immediately Jumped up and began to run away, suddenly I slipped and fell backwards, and stared up at my kidnappers…..

Yet the the faces I saw were the ones that I had excepted…

It was Damien and Pip?

_Kyle Broviski_

Stan….Why did have to become a vampire? Why die he have to leave me? We were always "Super Best Friends" and the last time we saw each other we got into a fight…and I never got to apologize…

"_Hey Stan, Do want to hang out to day?" I asked. "Sorry, dude…But, me and Wendy are going on a date tonight…"He replied awkwardly."Stan, we don't hang out anymore! It's always you and Wendy! What happened? Why don't you want to hang out with me anymore?"I said, angrily."Kyle? Why do you keep on being so clingy? What are you gay for me or something?" He said, bursting into laughter."I hate you." I whispered angrily. "W-what?" He said, shocked. " I freaking hate you Stan!" I shrieked, before running away._

That was the last time I saw Stan….Before I got a call saying he was dead, I cried, and cried…But after a while my Tears ran dry…and I became empty. I just didn't cry anymore…I became emotionless for a long time…Then the day I realized one day…I had a destiny…How? A vampire came to my house and tried to kill me but…._I killed them._ I Remember everything…when the Blood was strewn across my room, how it felt so good, Laughable almost. My parents found me the next morning, covered in blood, dragging the body outside, they explained to me that I was destined to become a vampire slayer, so later on that day, I was taken to an academy, A _Vampire slaying_ academy. There, I silently learned how to become a slayer. I did it for Stan, everything I learned, every vampire I slayed….It was for him. Only for him.

I silently treaded, across the forest, another one of the puzzles, I volunteered to scout ahead. I didn't mind, I was armed, and the forest didn't seem so threatening anyway. Suddenly I bumped into tall solid figure, and I fell backwards, I looked up, and gasped. It was Stan? "S-stan?" I asked , frightened, and my eyes met his. "Kyle…I-I missed you…Sorry about almost drinking your blood…I was trying to hug you…but I was really thirsty...So... Yeah..." He mumbled awkwardly. "O-oh…a-are you still…thirsty…?" I said awkwardly as I sat up, my whole face red.

"Um, yeah, why?" He asked, while sitting on the ground, next to me. "I-If you want you could…um…d-drink my b-blood?"I suggested, shifting so I could sit closer to him, His eyes went wide at my suggestion and he clenched his fists. "I don't think I could do, that Kyle…I don't want accidently kill you, while I'm feeding…or turn you into a vampire."He said, strained, I didn't want to see him in pain. "I don't mind, honestly, Stan! Plus this'll be my way of making up for our last fight….I never got to tell you this but….I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Kyle…Don't move…" He whispered, and then he was on top of me, his ice cold lips at my throat.

I closed my eyes as his needle sharp fangs, slowly pierced my neck. I let out a small whimper as he began to suck my blood; I gripped his shirt tightly from the pain. "S-Stan…" I whispered. I wanted to tell him that I loved him….But the pain was too much to bear. I was glad that in the end, I was able to see Stan again, Even if he drained me, of my life blood.

**Finally done. .**

**Smexy Vampire Stan! Yeah :D**

**Butters, your such a fail...You get to run away,then you slip and fall.**

**Please Review! I worked really hard on this chapter! **

**PWEASE? I'll give you a virtual style(vampire Stan included) plushie! 3**

**I just like to take the time and say that I love all of you people who read this! I really do!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Reborn

_Butters Stotch_

I let out a screech of pain, how had I could've gotten myself into this mess? "Shut up. Do you want them to hear us?"Eric hissed quietly into my ear, and I bit my lip, before letting out a small whimper as Eric repeated the action that had caused my screech, harder and suddenly I felt liquid gushing down my leg. I gasped in surprise as he pulled out of me, and then he left, leaving me on the cold floor. I looked down tiredly at my naked body and blinked in surprise, when I saw a thick deep red color oozing down my thighs. I was bleeding, and god it hurt, I tried to move but the searing pain stopped me.  
I cried out, tears forming in my eyes as I realized what had got me into that mess.  
"_Damien and Pip...oh hamburgers, what're you guys doing here?"I exclaimed, sitting up."well you see butters-" I interrupted pip."YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" I shrieked a wave of paranoia crashing over me and I leapt up in the air, my legs trembling as I ran, threatening to give out. I somehow made it back into the palace, desperately searching for the angel in this hell, I finally found Kenny's room and heard panting, groans, moans, and grunts coming from the room. I opened the door and It made a small creaking sound, I was completely caught off guard by the scene in front of me. Bebe lay on the bed, with Kenny on top of her with bebe in a slutty dress and Kenny wearing only a pair of neon orange boxers._  
_"Bu-Butters?"Kenny exclaimed, his baby blue eyes wide with shock, but bebe pulled him towards her and pressed their lips together, so I ran away. Pain stabbing through my heart like a shard of glass, my lips trembled as hysterical Tears pouring down my face, as I slid down the wall, that I had pressed my back against. "Stop crying. I can make you forget all about Kenneh..."I looked up to see Eric cartman, his appearance had changed; he was skinner and his hair had grown so he had bangs over his eyes. But his eyes were still the same cruel dark chocolate color...that sent shivers up my spine, as it had ever since we were eight. That's why when it came to Eric, no matter what, I never protested.  
Because of those dark, cold, dexterous eyes.  
Those eyes, cold and calculating.  
"C'mon butters!"Eric said and dragged me into a nearby room, which wound me up to where I am now._  
"Butters...? holy crap what happened to you?" I looked up to see Kenny, his blue eyes round with concern, he got down on his knees next to me."E-eric...h-he..."I stammered, my tears falling as I remembered my ordeal, Kenny leaned down and gently kissed away my tears. He took off his parka and wrapped around my slender body, covering my 'special area' , before picking me up bridal style. I rested my head against his chest, grateful for the strange warmth, little did I know I would soon find what the warmth was.  
And The results of it are simply disastrous.  
_Craig Tucker_  
"AHHH! CRAIG! HELP!" Tweek Screeched, I squirmed under Thomas's grasp, as Clyde's lips slowly moved down to Tweek's throat and bit down suddenly. Tweek fought and then went limp in his arms as he was slowly being injected with poison, which would soon turn him into a vampire.  
I regretted this, but I kicked Thomas in the nuts and ripped Tweek away from Clyde, he snarled, but left with Thomas."Tweekers..." I whispered and he leaned up, before his lips pressed against mine. I had wanted this for so long, but there was a chance I would lose my Tweeker. I deepened the kiss, my salty tears mixing with Tweek's, he moaned weakly and cupped my face. We pulled away for air, and Tweek's breath came in ragged pants.  
"I love you Tweek..."I breathed and he smiled weakly." I-I L-l-love...you...too..." he said breathlessly and then he gasped, his fingers clawing my shoulders as he desperately fought for air. Finally he went limp in my arms, his last breath having left his lungs, and my heart taken as it floated away in the wind. I held his cold body close to mine, afraid to let go, not wanting to let go. Tweek looked strangely even more beautiful in death, if it was possible.  
_"We walk through the door way..heard you calling through the hall, to find you in the bedroom, not breathing at all. I drug your body to the cellar where we lay..the wax it melts away, I kiss your face."_I sung in Tweek's ear, softly, that had always been Tweek's favorite song, it only seemed fitting to sing it to him...one last time."_Now, they are starting to love you more...your body on the canvas, I painted on the floor...as you...wait..like a drug, like the change in the pain. it goes on for so long...and now, how it hurts in the worst way, now that your gone...it's soo wrong.._."My voice faltering as I choked back a sob, I couldn't bear to part with my little Tweeker. "C...Craig..? that was ngh beautiful..."I looked down to see Tweek his eyes open and his chest rising up and down. His hazel eyes replaced with blood-red ones, they changed, simply because tweek had been introduced to his new life. Which I knew I couldn't be apart of.  
Because my Tweeker has been reborn.  
As a vampire.

**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! D;**

**Anyways here's the(crappy) new chapter...**

**btw the song craig sings is cellar door by escape the fate. which i (sadly) don't own.**

**i apologize for the buttman/cutters. unless you you enjoyed it. then your welcome.**

**please review! i need love! and reviews are love! **

**thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! I promise to update sooner next time!**


End file.
